


In Loving Memory

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when Kanaya made Tavros a memorial plush of Tinkerbull?" - prompt by dw user lolitavros for br1 of the hswc</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

Tavros stared at his chat client, blinking a few times in curiosity bordering on disbelief. Contact from fellow teammates during their game session had been sparse so far, if you didn’t count the near constant badgering from Vriska. He himself would check in on Gamzee’s progress from time to time, but the taurus was pretty content keeping to his own endeavors, so he didn’t mind too much that the others seemed to be doing the same.

But he suddenly received an unexpected IM from Kanaya. It wasn’t about SGRUB in any way, except for the string of messages being punctuated with a captcha code for him to use. She said she had made a gift for him, but she wouldn’t disclose any details. He would just have to find out what it was for himself!

Kanaya had been very kind to him in the past. She was supportive of him. She encouraged him to name his self esteem, as a method to humanize his feelings and make it more difficult to speak ill of them. It didn’t work too well, but the fact alone that someone cared enough to help him meant a lot. 

However, it felt like lately they hadn’t been speaking much, which left Tavros feeling somewhat dejected. Receiving this message, though, reminded him that Kanaya must still care!

Despite the glee he felt simply knowing that, nothing could prepare him for the emotions that would soon be stirred in him. Employing his alchemiter, he applies the code given to him and stares with wide eyes, anxiously watching as the item materializes into a physical form. He draws in a sharp breath when he realizes what he’s seeing…

A plush of his dear Lusus, Tinkerbull… And it was life sized, even! 

The loss of his guardian had been difficult to cope with, on top of the stress of entering the Medium. Though he may have returned as a friendly spirit guide, he was still a ghost, and his presence in Tavros’ life had become less significant. Things simply just were not the same as they were.

But as he took his new gift into his arms and gave the soft toy a squeeze, he felt the comfort of home. Tavros’ sensitivity nearly got the better of him as tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. But even if they fell, that’d be okay, because they were happy tears, and he had Kanaya to thank for that.

Even if he didn’t understand why she would go out of her way on his account, he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body. It brought a reassurance to him that he often felt when she would show him kindness, but with no one else. It was strange, but Tavros wasn’t the kind to read too much into that sort of thing. He was a little too dense to notice the tiny diamond stitched onto Tinkerplush’s chest, too.


End file.
